The Next Generation
by The once and forever
Summary: Not Yaoi...It's been years since the destruction of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but the next generation is having problems of their own. Please Review, even if it sucks. Let me know how to get better and I promise you'll see progress.


_Never trust someone you can't kill. –Unknown _

_His funeral was private, nothing special really. After all it wasn't like he was the Hokage, although any one who knew him, or fought him for that matter would say he had the potential. There were 6 there; the others were at the group funeral. These were the people who knew him best. Each of them gazed upon the picture, it was slightly faded but it was the only time a picture of him had been taken. It depicted a boy, aged 15 or so, with the same goofy smile on his face as he always had; his dirty blond hair was all over the place. He was never considered handsome by anyone other than himself, and everyone knew he was only joking when he said he was, but what he lacked in looks he made up for in loyalty and personality. He had died by his best friend's hand, seconds after saving his life. But the people there who were mourning his death were foolish, as fate, and those who shaped it, had for more planned for the Uzumaki._

Konoha Orphanage, October 19

A little boy sat up quickly in his little cot which was barely big enough to house his growing frame. He looked around at all the empty cots and groaned. "They left me again." He looked down before getting hit in the back of the head by a boot. "Wake up baka, or you're going to be late for the first day of Ninja Academy." _God I really hate him. _"And since when do you care about me Uchiha?" "I don't Uzumaki, but Hanzo-san is making me, apparently you showing up late reflects upon the orphanage." As the Uchiha talked the little dirty blond headed boy got up and slapped on what little clothes he was given, a pair of faded yellow pants and a bright orange jacket. _Some ninja clothing..._ "Wait…Hanzo-san bought you new clothes _again?"_ "Well of course, after all, I'm the last Uchiha. I must look good, although it's not very hard for me." This is true; the Uchiha was as sought after in the village as his father before him. "Quiet Uchiha…" The young Uzumaki growled. "What are you gonna do?" The Uchiha answered, cocky. "I'm going to whip your ass is what I'm going to do!" The dirty blond charged the Uchiha, and leveled his shoulder at his gut. "I thought you woulda learned by now Uzumaki." The Uchiha said quietly as he took a step back and lifted his right foot directly into the charging Uzumaki's gut. "Uh…." Was all he could get out before he hit the ground. "And now for the coup de grace" The Uchiha said to himself, raising his fist in the air. "Hiko-kun! Stop at once!" "I thought I told you not to call me that!" The Uchiha said as the caretaker of the orphanage looked him over closely. "You must not waste your time with such rift-raff, it is unbecoming of you." The caretaker said as he looked at the Uzumaki smugly. "No problem, but you shall refer to me by my proper name, Takihiko Uchiha and nothing else." "Of course Takihiko-kun." _Kun's still pushing it._ The Uchiha thought to himself, however he was content to let it go, as there were more important things to worry about. "Let's go dead last." He said as he kicked him. "We got 15 minutes to get to class." The Uzumaki groaned as he got up. "You just got lucky Uchiha; I didn't get to eat breakfast." "Whatever, hurry up." He said as he walked out, the Uzumaki running to catch up. "So, Takihiko, do you know anything about the academy?" "It's an academy, what do you think it'll be like?" "I don't know." The Uzumaki replied as he looked around nervously. "What the hell's wrong with you?" The Uchiha questioned. "I don't like being out here, unlike you the villagers hate me, if they catch me out here…" "Oh shut up with your whining, they won't beat you if you're with me." "Oh, okay." The Uzumaki brightened. "Whoa…Is that the academy?" "I'd assume so Uzumaki, seeing as it's got ACADAMY written on the front in big red letters." "…Shut up." The Uchiha just stared at Uzumaki. "What?!" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Well, are you ready Uchiha?" "Of course, let's go."

_And so begins the next generation._


End file.
